Battlefield: Barrens
:With the conflict heating up between the Horde and Alliance in Pandaria, both sides continue to seek the upper hand in this seemingly endless conflict. While the Alliance grows stronger amid the pressures of war, the Horde, under the weight of Garrosh’s command, continues to fracture. The Darkspear Trolls are rebelling, Orgrimmar is on lock down, and the Warchief has sent crews into the Vale of Eternal Blossoms and into the Northern Barrens in search of resources to push his war machine forward. Nethaera|date=8-May-2013 6:00 PM PDT}} Battlefield: Barrens egy, az 5.3.0 patchben érkezett world event mely a Kalimdorban található Northern Barrens területén zajlik. Az event előkészíti a támadást Garrosh Hellscream ellen, melynek célja hogy megfosszák őt a Horda feletti uralomtól. Az előkészületek megszervezője, és az események fő mozgató erője a Darkspear Rebellion. A world event megnyitásához szükséges számos új scenario és egy quest-chain teljesítése, melyek együttesen felvázolják a két frakció aktuális politikáját. Ezek teljesítésért egy speciális titulus jár; Az Alliance számára a Hordebraker még a Horde számára a Darkspear Revolutionary. Miután a world event menyílt, a játékosok Kor'kron készleteket gyűjthetnek különböző módokon: Eliteket ölhetnek, karvánokat kísérhetnek, ládákat lootolhatnak és Kor'Kron táborokat támadhatnak meg, hogy értékes vanity itemeket és felszerelést szerezhessenek. Questek Táborok *Kor'kron elemental camp *Kor'kron lumber yard *Kor'kron meat camp *Kor'kron refinery Karavánok Időközönként a játék egy bejelentést tesz, melyet a chat ablakban lehet nyomon követni, és felhívja a figyelmet arra, hogy a egy karavánt el kell kísérni célállomásához. A térképen egy kis ikon mutatja a karaván jelenlegi tartózkodási helyét amint megjelennek. Neked (és remélhetőleg néhány szövetségesednek) meg kell védenetek a karavánt a Kor'kron fosztogatóktól míg keresztülhaladtok Northern Barrens területén. A karaván közelében tartózkodók időközönként egy buffot kapnak, melyet maximum 10-ig lehet felstackelni. Ha sikeresen megvédtétek és elkísértétek a karavánt a céljához akkor a játék megjutalmaz egy Surplus Supplies itemmel, melyben a kapott buffnak megfelelő arányban lehet találni nyersanyagokat. * Barrens Caravan * Pack Kodo Kor'Kron Lojalista parancsnokok Ha kisebb kellemetlenséget szeretnél okozni Garrosh katonáinak akkor ragadd meg az alkalmat amikor egy Elit parancsnok jelenik meg a harcmezőn, ám a parancsnokok legyőzéséhez segítségre lesz szükséged ha élve meg akarod úszni... Felborult Kor'kron karavánok A játék időközönként bejelenti, ha egy Kor'kron karaván felborult. Ez egy remek lehetőség, hogy nagyobb mennyiségű további nyersanyagot szerezhess gyorsan mielőtt a Kor'kron-nak sikerülne visszaszerezni az elvesztett utánpótlását. Ha egy karaván felborult, az pontosan 5 percig marad a helyén és csak akkor tűnik el, ha minden nyersanyagot felszedtek, vagy ha az idő lejár. Jutalmak You'll be able to scavenge Latent Kor'kron Armor (item level 489) from the battlefield or from the Darkspear Quartermaster, and with your weekly quest reward –Radical Mojo– you can upgrade the armor into a usable item. These items will have randomized stats that may have some unexpected results that you won't be able to get from other gear. Számos jutalat biztosít a Darkspear Rebellion azok számára akik segítik az előkészületeket Orgrimmar ostromához. Többek között 489 Item Level-lel rendelkező Latent Kor'Kron Armor szettet gyűjthetünk össze egy, a harcmezőn vagy Darkspear Quartermaster-től vásárolt Kor'kron Armor item és a weekly quest után kapott Radical Mojo kombinálásával. Ezen itemek random statokkal rendelkeznek, azaz olyan váratlan stat kombinációk is előfordulhatnak melyet más gearen nem találsz meg. Ezen kívül lehetőség van Vanity itemek megszerzésére és egy 24 férőhellyel rendelkező Kor'kron Supply Satchel táskára is szert tehetsz. Patchek és hotfixek * * * * * * * * * * Referenciák Külső hivatkozások Kategória:Battlefield: Barrens Kategória:Battles Kategória:Northern Barrens